


He Oughta Be Locked Away

by hockies



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Edgeplay, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockies/pseuds/hockies
Summary: Over five months. That's how long William's been without an orgasm.He hasn't called Kyle since the end of June. That's the worst thing, he thinks.His agent had told him not to be in contact, and William wouldn't have listened to him, considering the nature of their relationship, but Kyle hadn't picked up his calls, and then he'd gotten a text. "Let's not complicate the process. I'll talk to you when it's done." And then, a few hours later, "I'll send the key, if you want."If he wants. All he's fucking done this summer is want.His "fuck you, keep it" text had gone unanswered.It's been a long fucking summer.





	He Oughta Be Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is fic where Kyle Dubas locks William Nylander in a chastity cage before he leaves for the summer and then Willie's contract negotiations start.
> 
> I wrote it for the [#kinktober prompts](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018/amp) about orgasm denial and cock cages.
> 
> I guess I wanna warn for weird as fuck power dynamics, considering, like. Obviously. All of that. But please see notes at the end for some more warnings about the power dynamics found within.
> 
> ALSO, I am pretty sure that there is more safety and hygiene to consider if someone is going to spend that long locked in a chastity device. Please suspend your imagination and do not try this at home based on anything I've written. Do your research, buds.

 

 

 

 

It's easy for William to pinpoint the worst part of his situation.

It's not that he hasn't' signed a contract yet. He know it'll get done.

It's not that he's missing the cool, crisp fall air of Toronto, Auston's ridiculous scarf collection, Mitch's stupid puffer vests over top of his hoodies. It's not that he's missing Canadian autumn.

It's not even hockey, even though he feels the panic creeping into his chest when he thinks about his team playing without him across the world. It's not someone else in his place at Auston's side, it's not Hymie sitting next to someone who isn't him in the room. Though all of these things are pretty damn close seconds.

No, the worst part of his situation hangs heavy between his legs, cold and unforgiving.

It'd been the day before he'd left for the summer, at Kyle's house, in Kyle's bed. A place he'd found himself often, long before he knew Kyle'd be named GM. Long looks over the table at meetings, nods and sly grins in the hallways of the ACC, William in his gameday suits and Kyle looking just as perfectly tailored. They'd bonded over shoes, watches, pocket squares, and then they'd shown each other their favorite craft beers, it was so fucking cliche, but god, William had loved it. Kyle had been important, above him, one of his bosses, technically, but they'd tumbled into bed together as if they were sophomores at the same university. Kyle had been shy at first, but William had always known what he liked, and he pulled Kyle out of his shell untill Kyle was the one pushing William around. Just how William liked it.

They'd celebrated together, late and into the morning, when Kyle'd been named GM, after the parties and the team celebrations and the photo ops. Will had gone to his knees, coaxing his hands into his hair, urging him to pull a bit, wanting to show him how proud of him he was. We can never tell anyone now, you know, Kyle had asked, after, and William had laughed, because that hadn’t ever been an option.

But the day before summer break, he'd brought out the chastity cage, shiny and new, and kissed William's protests away until he'd agreed. So you won't fuck around when I'm not with you, he'd said. So I know you're mine, he'd said. So I know you'll come back to me.

It's been a long fucking summer.

Over five months. That's how long William's been without an orgasm. He wants to come so fucking badly that some mornings he wakes up humping the bed. He watches porn until he's so fucking hard it hurts, unable to resist playing with himself and the cage. He strokes the soft skin he can reach through the bars, and it's not enough, not enough. Nothing is ever enough.

He hasn't called Kyle since the end of June. That's the worst thing, he thinks.

His agent had told him not to be in contact, and William wouldn't have listened to him, considering the nature of their relationship, but Kyle hadn't picked up his calls, and then he'd gotten a text. "Let's not complicate the process. I'll talk to you when it's done." And then, a few hours later, "I'll send the key, if you want."

If he wants. All he's fucking done this summer is want.

His "fuck you, keep it" text had gone unanswered.

It's been a long fucking summer.

He's watching the Leafs game, because of course he fucking is, time differences mean nothing to him when he can train whenever he wants to. He's got no set practices, no morning skates, no media obligations. He's watching the game and trying to keep a lid on the panic, when the camera cuts to Kyle in his box. His face smug and proud because JT had done a thing, and fuck, William misses that face.

His cock jumps to attention, heat pooling in his groin. William groans, slouching on his couch, spreading his legs. It's been months and still his dick hasn't managed to get the message. It's not going to get any satisfaction soon.

He pushes at his sweats, pushes them with his boxers down over his lips to free his caged cock. He reaches down and fingers the lock, wondering for the millionth time whether he should just have let Kyle send him the key. He thinks about unlocking himself, the relief he'd feel, the feeling of his slick hand grasping and pulling along the entire length, a long, satisfying slide. His cock grows, harder in it's confines. William whines out loud to nobody.

There's an interview, postgame. Kyle's managing to come across humble and confident at the same time, as the media asks him about his return on Tavares. William's cock is still out, still as hard as it can be all locked up, and he's got his hand around it, keeping it warm, and it's torture. 

He's been holding back tears for ten minutes. It's not even close to the first time he's cried from frustration this summer. Long, hot nights in the club surrounded by hot, writhing bodies are William's favorite, and he's spent many a night these past months with tears in his eyes and he's forced to feel his throbbing cock, unable to do a single fucking thing until his orgasm fades away to nothing. A lot of nights of rubbing his locked up dick against his sheets, forced to contemplate just how many days would be ahead of him until he could come again.

They ask Kyle about the powerplay, Auston, Mitch, and Tavares, and William doesn't so much focus on what he's saying as looks at his face. His lips. He reaches down to play with the tip of his cock through the bars again, unable to stop, even though he knows it'll make it worse. He pictures Kyle's mouth on him, thinks about his tongue flicking out to lick precome off his tip through his cage. It hurts, how hard he is, but it's become familiar, and William keeps rubbing himself.

Then they ask Kyle about him, on the television, right in front of his face. His hand freezes.

"Any news on Nylander?" some lady asks, and William watches as Kyle falters for a second. Just a split second, not everyone might notice, but he does. And then he catches himself, manages to say a line about how they're making progress without stammering, and William is leaning forward now.

"He's an integral part of my team and I'm obviously missing him," Kyle says, "We're going to keep working at it. I need him."

William books a plane ticket and packs up his shit.

 

*************************************************

"You shouldn't be here," Kyle's voice is barely above a whisper when he pulls the door open and sees William standing there. 

"You shouldn't be here," he says again, fingers twisting in William's sweater. 

"You shouldn't fucking _be here_ ", he whispers into William's neck, tongue coming out to taste the salt of his pulse.

"Yeah, I got it," William tells him, as he pulls him into the big familiar bed that he's missed so much.

Kyle protests with words only; his body tells a different story. He pulls William's body flush against him like he wants to touch as much of him as possible, crushes their mouths together like he needs air from William's lungs.

William didn't think he could get more turned on than he has been all summer, but here he is, hips pushing up to meet Kyle's, shaking apart underneath him while both of them are still fully clothes.

William pushes Kyle back a bit to correct that, pulling his sweater up and over his head, helping Kyle with his tee as it get tangled around his ears. They laugh together as they pull it free, and Kyle beams down at him like he's finally just realizing that he's really here, solid underneath him. His hands come down to skirt across the planes of William's stomach, across his abs and his nipples, like he's relearning the lines of William.

Will's hips come off the bed, bucking under where Kyle is sitting on him, and the, "Kyle, please", slips off his lips unbidden.

Kyle opens his mouth to speak, but William stops him, groans long and deep, "I swear to god, if you say that I shouldn't be here one more time before taking off my pants and giving me what I've been waiting months for, I'll literally kill you."

It startles a laugh out of Kyle, but it's like he remembers, suddenly, the state he left William in. He pushes back a little and brings his hands down, and they're cupping William through his pants. His breath catches as he feels the hard bulge of the cage, and suddenly he can't get William's zipper down fast enough. He scrambles to push the pants down William's legs and Will sucks in a breath as his caged cock is exposed to the air. Kyle stills, suddenly, pants shoved down around William's thighs, and William looks up at him.

He's staring, hair a mess and lips obscenely red from kissing, at William's cock, locked firmly in it's cage where it's been all summer.

"Fuck", Kyle says, running his hands up William's bare thighs, fingers running softly through the fine hair there.

"Dude," William groans, "If you keep doing that, I'll get too hard. It hurts."

"Fuck," Kyle says again, reaching out finally to touch the metal of his cage. Every touch feels too good, it's not fair. 

"Come on," William whines, bucking up into Kyle's hand. "Oh fuck, please."

"You haven't come in months," Kyle sounds like he's in awe. William knows what he looks like when he's turned on and that's it, pupils dark and blown.

"I haven't," William says, panting almost, "Please."

"I can't fucking believe... you're amazing, babe." Kyle lets go of his cage, climbs off. William thinks he might go insane if he goes far, but he only crosses the room, opens a drawer, pulls out a fucking Toronto Marlies lanyard with a pair of silver keys hanging off the end.

William whines out loud when he sees them, another, "please" falling from his lips.

Kyle shuts the drawer and then pauses. He seems to consider something before opening a second drawer and pulling out a handful of silk ties, black and Maple Leaf blue. He turns to face William, and for the first time in months, William gets to see that dangerous smirk. It's the one Kyle'd worn when he'd first told Willie he was interested in signing Tavares. It's the one he'd worn when he'd won a bet with his Habs fan brother that meant his he'd have to wear a Leafs jersey to work for a week. It was the one Kyle'd worn as he'd locked William into a cock cage at the end of April and pressed a cheeky kiss to the inside of his thigh.

"Let's negotiate," Kyle says, dangling the keys from one hand and the ties in the other.

Ten minutes later, William is tied spread-eagle to Kyle's bed, hands and wrists secured to his oak bedposts. Wearing nothing but a full body blush and his cock cage while Kyle sits beside him and takes in his prize.

William has turned into nothing but a begging mess, because he knows it's close, it's almost time. He'd wanted to go at his own pace, Kyle'd said, when he unlocked him, and William would have promised him anything, anything at all. Kyle has a way of getting what he wants.

Kyle leans over and grabs his caged cock again, fondles it tenderly, almost reverently, and "please" and "unlock me" are the only words William knows. He repeats them over and over and over until finally, Kyle does.

He twists the key and pops the lock, slips it out of it's loop and slides off the ring, and suddenly William is free.

His cock throbs with how fast the blood suddenly rushes to it. It takes a moment, but Kyle watches patiently as William's cock gets hard for the first time in months, finally, truly hard.

Tears slip from his eyes and he pulls at his bonds because it feels so good, so fucking good.

"God," William says, "Fucking, oh my god." He bucks tentatively, feeling the freedom of his erection bobbing above his stomach.

"I can't believe you let me keep you locked up all summer," Kyle says now, bringing his hands back to stroke the skin of William's inner thighs. His cock jumps, for real now, not the pathetic jumps he'd endured all summer. God, he needs Kyle's hands on him for real.

"Did you sit down when you had to piss?" Kyle asks, ignoring the way William's cheeks flush bright red when he nods.

"Did you hook up with anyone? Have to explain to them why you were locked up? Who you belonged to?"

"No, just..." William chokes out, trails off. He needs a hand on his dick. Right the fuck now.

"Just what?" Kyle's hand is dangerously close to the William's balls. He shifts closer, trying to get some contact, but Kyle keeps teasing the soft skin on his thighs.

"There was a girl, at the club, I ate her out."

Kyle's hands stop, leave William's body entirely. "Tell me more."

"I needed... something, Kyle, god, anything. She smelled really good, we danced. Got a car to my place. I got her off with my mouth and then she left, I swear, that's all that happened. She didn't even see my cock."

Kyle cocks his head, looks disappointed. He hums his consideration, and then his hands are back, running up William's torso this time. He sweeps his thumbs across his nipples, back and forth, and William writhes. Kyle does it again.

William's cock jumps with every swipe of Kyle's thumbs, once, twice, three times.

"You poor thing," Kyle says, continuing his slow, steady swipes across William's nipples. "Just able to help other people get off. Knowing you couldn't. That must have been hell."

He'd had plenty of time to learn how sensitive his nipples were, over the summer. 

"Yes," Willie says, "fuck, please, please, please, touch me. Let me come. I'll do anything."

"Shouldn't thrown that word around, Willie," Kyle says, letting his fingers trail back down his abdomen, over his ribs, across his abs. "Anything."

His fingers creep down, skitter across his bellybutton and further, until their sweeping through the nest of pubic hair so close to where William wants them.

"I'm going to make you come, dude," Kyle says, leaning down to capture Will's lips in a kiss, and then another.

"I'm going to make you come so fucking hard. You deserve it, after the summer you'd have. You've been so good, Willie, fuck. You're fucking amazing."

Willie sighs, nuzzles up, but Kyle's gone, attention back down where William really wants it. He's been good.

"I'm going to make you come... but, hey. Fair's fair. And since you're making me wait..."

Kyle picks up the lube from where he'd thrown it on the bed beside Willie's hip, uncaps it, and drizzles a generous amount directly on to William's straining cock.

"Since you're making me wait, it's only fair that I make you wait a bit."

He pops the cap back on the lube with a snap, throws it back on the bed, and finally, finally wraps a hand around William's dick.

He slides up and down once, a slick, perfect slide that has the corners of William's eyes wet and rips a shout from somewhere deep inside his chest.

There's not a lot of friction, but it's the only friction he's felt in months, and it's so perfect that he sees stars.

Kyle does it again, a sow stroke, up and back down, before stopping. And then he does it again, pace tortuously slow and patient. And again. And again.

William writhes, bucks, pants, tears in his eyes. His voice is hoarse from shouting and begging, but Kyle keeps his pace steady, and though William is at the edge almost instantly, he can't get over it. Kyle knows this.

He drags his fist up William's shaft again and again, slow and steady, as he leans over and mouths at William's nipples, one and then the other.

William's vision watery, blurry, and he's starting to slip into a haze, floating away from himself until all he can think about is Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, but he can't stop pleading for Kyle to speed up, stop, let him come, anything. 

He does speed up, finally, after what feels to William like hours. His fist tightens and slips up and down Willie's length faster, faster, until he's right at the edge. This is it, he thinks, finally, finally, this is fucking it...

But it isn't, and Kyle lets go just before he tips over, leaving William shouting and thrashing and cursing. Kyle laughs, a quiet little laugh, before running a soothing hand down William's side.

"Oh, hush," he tells him, "you're being dramatic."

And then his hand is back, tight and sure and fast again, getting Willie closer, closer, closer, back to that blissful, torturous edge. William barely opens his mouth to beg when Kyle lets go again, backs him off it, keeps him there.

"Maybe I won't let you come," Kyle hums, after he's edged him a few times. "Wait until you're soft again, lock you back up. Until you sign, maybe."

"No," William chokes out, "no no no no."

"No? Hmm, I'll think about it." Kyle smiles, pushes his glasses back up his nose where they've started to slip.

He speeds his hand up again, and William's right back to the precipice.

William doesn't know how long Kyle keeps him on the edge. Orgasm after orgasm slips away and times slips away and he forgets his own name and he's nothing but a pile of nerve endings that Kyle is in charge of.

Kyle takes him to the edge again, but when he lets go this time, instead of taking hold of him again instantly, he rocks up onto his knees and shoves his own pants down to his thighs and gets his hand on his own dick.

William watches as Kyle gets himself off, and even in the state he's in right now he can recognize Kyle's tells, knows it won't take long.

He hopes he makes a pretty picture, flushed and crying and begging, cock bright purple and throbbing, and he thinks he must, because Kyle chokes out, oh fuck, before he's coming, hot and fast, across William's stomach and thighs.

Kyle collapses forward, bites his way up to Willie's lips, and presses kiss after searing kiss to William's slack mouth.

The kisses are rough and fast until they aren't, and Kyle's mouth softens on his, and they're chest to chest. 

Kyle kisses a trail to Willie's neck and mouths there, softly, for ages, until William can't take it anymore.

"Please, Kyle," he begs, quietly, voice blown out and teary. 

Kyle drops light kisses into the skin of his neck. "You ready to come?"

"Fuck," William squeezes his eyes shut as Kyle snakes a hand down and grips his cock once more. "Please."

"Shhh," Kyle whispers into the skin of his collarbone, "I've got you."

He starts slow again, let's it build. His hand is slick and William gets lost in the delicious friction. He speeds up in increments, faster and faster until William is right there again, so close, only this time, this time he knows he's going to get what he wants.

"Come, William," Kyle says firmly, and he jerks him off in earnest. It only takes twenty seconds, Kyle's slick fist flying over William's cock as William strains in his restraints. His fingers ache where they're wrapped around the silk of his bonds and his entire body is taut and on the edge, and then suddenly, he explodes, every inch of his body flooding with pleasure, stars dancing in his vision.

Kyle works him through it, doesn't still his hand and let go until William's whining in a different way, saying, "stop stop stop."

William collapses back and tries to catch his breath while Kyle reaches up and pulls his wrist restraints free. He rubs gently at the skin on Willie's wrist, and it feels nice, but since that's not what his priority is right now, he clings to Kyle and pulls him down until they're chest to chest again, and kisses him silly.

"What do you need," Kyle asks when William lets him go. He sits up a bit, to get a better angle, looks down, "what do you need? You did so good, babe, oh my god, Willie, you're amazing."

William laughs weakly, lays back as Kyle unties his ankles. He halfheartedly wipes at the mess on William's stomach with the closest piece of clothing he can reach, and grabs his duvet from where they'd pushed it to the floor. He pulls it over them both, climbs in beside Willie, wraps his limbs around him.

They lay like that until their breathing slows, Kyle's lips pressed into William's shoulder.

"You know I'd never..." Kyle starts, after a while, but William stops him.

"I know." William says, sure and firm, and he kisses Kyle on the temple, affectionate and tired.

"Good." Kyle says, sighing, and they relax into comfortable silence.

William drifts off, and when he wakes up a few hours later, he thinks about how he left all his shit unpacked at Kappy's place and how he hasn't checked his phone in a while.

Kyle is still asleep, so he untangles himself as gently as he can and starts picking up his clothing, putting his pants on and hunting around for his shirt. He sees the cock cage, on the floor where it'd fallen, and it stops him up. He won't miss it, but.

"Hey," Kyle's voice startles him out of his thoughts, and he glances over. "You're leaving?"

"I shouldn't be here," William smirks, pushing his hair back out of his eyes, before leaning down to pull on his shoes.

"You shouldn't," Kyle agrees, "but. Soon."

William leans over the bed for one more kiss, gentle and sweet.

"I'll see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that happens here is 100% consensual and though Kyle sometimes threatens to refuse to let Willie out of chastity if he doesn't sign, he never means it and I hope I made that as clear as I tried to. Kyle would have 100% given Willie the key or let him out at any time.


End file.
